


Love Led Us Here

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories, Romance, Treasure Hunting, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Killian is usually the one to make the romantic gestures, so this Valentine's Day, Emma plans a treasure hunt around Storybrooke for her pirate.





	Love Led Us Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pagesandmagic on Tumblr, as part of the Captain Swan Secret Valentine event.

"Emma?" Killian murmured when he woke to find his wife missing from their bed. He reached out and felt the cold sheets beside him before he rolled onto his back and listened for movement in the house. When it became clear that the love of his life was missing on the morning of Valentine's Day (a day Henry had insisted was incredibly important to women in the Land Without Magic), Killian sat up and glanced around the room. He frowned slightly when he saw a rolled up piece of parchment and a note pinned to Emma's pillow with a swan pin.

"What on Earth...?" he sighed, pulling the pin free and picking up the note with Emma's handwriting.

 

_My dearest Killian,_

 

_It's Valentine's Day,_

_And I just wanted to say,_

_One look at you makes my heart fly,_

_Or even just hearing you say 'aye'._

_I'm taking a punt,_

_And hoping that you will enjoy a little treasure hunt._

_As you travel around Storybrooke, Maine,_

_You'll find some items from down memory lane._

_You gave up so much to be with me,_

_Almost everything but the sea,_

_I wanted to make sure that you knew,_

_My love for you is true._

_I'll meet you at home tonight,_

_I'll be the one wearing white,_

_Henry helped me with this rhyme,_

_But don't blame him if it's a crime!_

 

_With all my love, Emma x_

 

Killian chuckled and shook his head, running his fingers over the familiar scrawl. He then reached out and picked up the rolled parchment, using the blunted end of his wrist to hold one end of the paper still as he unrolled it. He smiled when he saw the illustrated map of Storybrooke, with Xs at different locations and dotted lines to mark the route he should follow on the treasure hunt.

"You never cease to amaze me, Swan." he chuckled, glancing over his silver wedding ring lovingly. After another few moments of admiring the poetry and the treasure map, Killian got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower.

 

\---

 

"Morning, Captain." Granny greeted as Killian made his way into the dinner.

"Morning, Granny." Killian replied with a nod, "I presume you're in on this treasure hunt that Swan has set up?"

"Of course." Granny chuckled, "Take a seat and I'll get your breakfast."

"Thanks." Killian responded with a smile, moving towards the bar and taking a seat on a bar stool. While Granny went into the kitchen, he glanced around the quiet dinner and nodded in greeting to some of the residents he knew.

"Here we go. Your usual." Granny said, placing the plate of pancakes and bacon down after just a couple of minutes in the kitchen. She turned away for a moment before turning back, placing a glass of water down beside the plate.

"Did Emma give you specific timings? It seems as though you've been ready for me to appear." Killian chuckled.

"She may have let me know what time to expect you." Granny admitted with a knowing smile, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Did Swan leave anything here for me?" Killian asked curiously, "A treasure hunt should include treasure, after all."

"You'll find out if you eat your breakfast." Granny replied with a wink, "Emma insisted that you needed a full meal so your task is to clear your plate in return for the first treasure on the trail."

Killian rolled his eyes, "I give in." he chuckled, picking up the fork and digging into his breakfast with as much vigour as he could while his mind was occupied with thoughts of his Swan. He'd taken a liking to pancakes, although no pancakes would ever taste as good as those that Swan made for breakfast.

"So? The treasure?" Killian prompted after he'd dabbed his mouth and put the napkin down on the plate.

"Well, you've cleaned the plate so it's only right that I hold up my end of the bargain." Granny replied, picking up the plate, "Stay right here and I'll bring you your treasure, pirate."

Killian watched her go and sighed a little. As much as he was intrigued by his Swan's treasure hunt, he wished she were sat beside him, her golden locks cascading down her back and shining in the morning light.

"Here we are. One treasure chest for one pirate Captain." Granny declared, placing a box down on the bar in front of him.

"Do you know what's inside?" Killian asked, looking up at her as he reached out to touch the box.

"No. It's a gift from your wife to you, it's none of my business." Granny assured. She gave him a smile and reached out to squeeze his upper arm before she moved away to serve another customer.

Killian watched her go before he turned his attention on the black box. He reached out and carefully removed the lid, using his hook to keep the box steady. A confused, but pleased, smile filled his face as he reached out and lifted the thin black scarf from the box. He recognized it immediately as the scarf he'd used to bandage Emma's hand on the beanstalk. He kept the scarf looped around his hand as he looked down into the box and read the small note that Emma had left him.

 

_The first time we began to talk,_

_Whilst climbing the beanstalk._

 

"Memory lane, eh Swan?" he chuckled softly, pocketing the scarf and note, "What else do you have planned for me?"

"Where are you off to next?" Granny asked as Killian got up from the barstool.

"The town line, I believe." Killian answered, pulling the map from his pocket and glancing over it, "Aye, the town line."

"Enjoy your day, Captain." Granny smiled.

"Thanks, lass." Killian chuckled, giving her a playful wink before he made his way out of the diner.

 

\---

 

"Regina." Killian greeted with a smile and a nod as he strolled up to the town line from the edge of the forest.

"You took your time, pirate." Regina replied, giving him a playful glare, "Starting to get slow in your old age?"

"I'll have you know I'm still devilishly handsome, Your Majesty." Killian chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes at his words, "Did you complete the first task?"

"I've just been force-fed an entire plate of pancakes so whatever task you have for me will be easy in comparison." Killian replied.

Regina laughed, "Careful, you'll start getting a belly if you continue eating whole plates of pancakes."

Killian chuckled and tapped his stomach, "No belly here, not yet anyway."

"Come on then, Guyliner. Let's get started." Regina said, leading the way into the forest in a different direction to the one he'd arrived from.

"What is my task to be?" Killian asked as he followed her into the trees.

"I need you to climb that tree and retrieve that red apple." Regina explained, pointing to a large tree where a red apple was resting on a high branch.

"Can't you retrieve it with your magic?" Killian asked, looking up at the apple and then back to Regina.

"It's hardly a task for you if I retrieve it with magic, is it?" Regina replied with a frown, "You're supposed to be a pirate, your task is to pilfer that apple."

Killian rolled his eyes playfully and shrugged out of his jacket, handing it to her to hold, "Very well, Your Majesty. One apple."

Regina took the jacket and held onto it, taking a few steps back to watch him climb.

Killian examined the trunk of the tree, plotting the best climbing route before he began, using his hand and hook to pull himself upwards. He moved slowly and steadily, not wanting to rush and fall. As he carefully made his way from the trunk and onto the branch where the apple sat, Regina silently cast a cushioning spell on the ground below, preventing him from being injured if he were to fall.

"One apple, as requested." Killian called, throwing the apple down to her.

"Excellent work, Captain." Regina mock sneered, catching the apple.

Killian slowly made his way back down the tree, jumping the last few feet. His fall was slowed and he landed gracefully on the ground with the help of Regina's cushioning spell.

"And my treasure?" Killian prompted as he brushed himself down, turning to face her with a raised eyebrow. He took his jacket back from her and quickly pulled it on.

Regina made a black box appear in her hand and handed it over to him.

Killian balanced the box with his hook and opened the lid, breathing in sharply when he saw the small potion bottle in the box.

"What is it?" Regina asked, looking into the box curiously.

"It's the bottle that the memory potion was in when I travelled to New York and returned Emma's memories." Killian explained with a wide smile, taking it out of the box and holding it while he looked into the box at the note inside.

 

_When you gave up your ship,_

_For an unexpected trip._

 

"Well, I've fulfilled my role in all of this." Regina said, taking a few steps back as she watched him look over the small bottle and the note.

"Thank you, Regina." Killian replied, looking up at her, "I'm not sure what else Swan has planned but thank you for taking part."

Regina smiled slightly, "I've got places to be, pirate." she teased with a mock glare before she was gone in a puff of purple smoke.

Killian added the bottle and the note to his pocket alongside the scarf and the first note before he checked the map and headed back towards the town.

 

\---

 

"Milady." Killian greeted with a warm smile as he sat down beside his mother-in-law on the park bench.

"Prince Killian." Snow greeted with a teasing smile.

"That again?" Killian groaned, shaking his head as if to disperse her words.

"You married a Princess, that makes you a Prince." Snow chuckled, reaching out and squeezing his arm, "How has your morning been?"

"I've been fed pancakes and forced to climb a tree, it's been an unusual morning if nothing else." Killian chuckled, "I presume that you also have a task for me, milady?"

"I do." Snow agreed with a smile, "But I also have a picnic for us to share after you complete the task."

"A picnic? How long is the task?" Killian chuckled, resting his own hand over hers.

"You'll be fine." Snow assured, "Pirates must be adept at navigation if they're to be successful, so your task is to navigate us around the park and to your waiting treasure."

"Do I have coordinates or a map to help navigate me to this final location?" Killian asked.

"You do." Snow replied, pulling a small map of the park from her coat pocket.

"Excellent." Killian said with an eager grin, getting to his feet, "Would you care to join me, Queen Snow?"

"I would be honoured to, Prince Killian." Snow chuckled, getting up and linking her arm with his left arm.

Killian held her arm tight within his own and led the way at a gentle pace, glancing at the map in his hand to help to plot their course. The walk was slow but enjoyable as Killian spent time with his mother-in-law and moved closer to seeing his Swan with every step. He came to a sudden stop when he saw the picnic blanket laid out on the grass in the spot where he'd died, just a few metres away from the lake that led to the underworld. A chill seemed to seep through his body, a shiver running through him, as he thought back to his time as the Dark One and to his torture down in the underworld.

"I thought that we could replace the bad memories of this place with a happier one." Snow admitted, studying his face for clues on his reaction, "We can go if you don't want to..."

"It's fine." Killian assured with a tight smile, leading her over to the picnic blanket, "After you, milady."

Snow let go of his arm and lowered herself down beside the picnic basket.

Killian took a moment to look over the lake and the clearing, trying to force the demons from his mind and to replace that dark, cold night with the spring sunshine that currently filled the park. He sat down when he was ready, clearing his throat and looking up at Snow with a smile as the memories dispersed.

"Do you want the treasure or the picnic first?" Snow asked gently.

"What kind of question is that?" Killian demanded with an arched eyebrow.

Snow laughed and reached into the large picnic basket. She pulled out a large box and handed it over to him.

Killian balanced the box across his knees and slowly opened it, "It's my jacket." he murmured with a smile.

"Not just any jacket." Snow prompted, taking the lid from him so he could pull the jacket out from the box.

"The first jacket. The one I bought when I decided to change my attire." Killian realised, lifting the jacket up and putting it to one side so he could see the note in the box.

 

_Our first date,_

_After I made you wait._

 

Killian chuckled, "You did make me wait, Swan." he agreed with the words, putting the note into his pocket with the others.

"I think it's Emma's way of requesting that you wear it tonight." Snow said.

"Who am I to deny my wife's wishes?" Killian replied with a smile.

"Let's make a start on the picnic and then we can get your jackets swapped over." Snow suggested, lifting a picnic basket from the floor and placing it between them, "Ham or cheese? I made both."

"One of each, my Queen." Killian replied indulgently, "I am on a mission and need fuel, after all."

 

\---

 

"Dave." Killian greeted as he strolled into the Sheriff's Department, raising his hook in greeting.

"Hook." David replied with a smile, getting up from his desk and pulling his son-in-law into a quick hug, "Right on time."

"What do you have planned for me, Dave?" Killian asked, returning the hug and then taking a step back.

"Straight down to business then?" David chuckled.

"Aye. It's Valentine's Day and I've still yet to see my wife. Forgive me for being a little eager to finish this treasure hunt." Killian replied, "We all know that the real treasure is waiting for me at home."

"That is not an image that I need." David groaned, looking away with a frown.

"I didn't mean it like that." Killian protested with a smile, "I meant that Emma is the treasure, not anything more intimate."

"And this conversation never happened." David replied, shaking his head as if to dispel the thought, "Now for your task, should you choose to accept it."

"I accept." Killian answered without hesitation, looking around the department.

"Your task is to escape from the jail cell." David declared with a smile.

"You're locking me in a cell? Is this the real task or as punishment for accidentally inferring-" Killian started with a frown.

"It's the real task." David interrupted, "Both you and Emma can pick locks, right? Emma wants you to be a true pirate for her treasure hunt so your task is to escape a locked cell."

"Child's play." Killian scoffed, making his way into the cell without hesitation, "Go ahead, Dave. Lock the evil pirate up."

David chuckled as he followed and locked the jail cell, "You're hardly an evil pirate, Hook. You're my son... in law and a Prince of my kingdom."

"The Prince thing again? Really? Snow addressed me as such earlier too." Killian sighed.

"You need to accept your fate." David teased, "You married Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest, you need to adopt your title."

"I think Captain suits me just fine as a title." Killian replied, approaching the locked door and inserting his hook into the lock. It took him barely a minute of twisting and coercing the lock before it clicked open.

"How did you do that?" David asked in wonder, looking between the hook and the lock.

"Practice." Killian chuckled, leaving the cell, "Now, my treasure, King David?"

David shook his head a little and retrieved the box from his desk, "Your treasure, Captain."

Killian took the box and balanced it on his hook, carefully lifting the lid with his hand. His breath left his body completely when he saw the innocent pink flower that rested in the box.

"Middlemist." he said softly, smiling when he realised that the flower was frozen with magic and was the same one that he'd presented to Emma in the meadow in Camelot. He carefully tucked the flower into one of the buttonholes on his jacket before he turned his attention to the note.

 

_When you took me for a ride,_

_And made the darkness hide._

 

Killian cleared his throat a little and swallowed the emotions down that were threatening to build. Camelot was a time that featured some of their happiest and worst memories as a couple. It was difficult to be reminded of them, but it was also wonderful to have them acknowledged too.

"You alright there, pirate?" David asked from where he stood.

"Aye." Killian replied, meeting his father-in-law's gaze, "Just one more stop."

"Go get your treasure, son." David encouraged with a warm smile.

"Thanks Dave." Killian replied, holding the note in his hand as he made his way out of the Sheriff's department.

 

\---

 

"Ahoy Captain, may I come aboard?" Killian called from the gangplank as he watched Henry wax the helm of his beloved Jolly Roger.

"Aye, but no funny business!" Henry called in response, putting down the rag and jar of wax as he straightened up, "You made it through the tasks then?"

"Did you doubt me, lad?" Killian asked as he walked across the deck.

"Of course not." Henry replied with a smile, "I knew you'd pass with flying colours."

"Come on then, lad. What's my task?" Killian asked, leaning against the rail of the ship.

"Your task is to win a duel against me." Henry replied proudly, "A true pirate must be a good fighter, after all."

"A true pirate, eh?" Killian chuckled.

Henry nodded and lifted up two swords from beside the helm, "Captain Hook, I challenge you to a duel!" he declared.

Killian shook his head in amusement and took hold of one of the swords, "I accept your challenge, Prince Henry."

Henry moved to the opposite side of the deck and took a couple of moments to ready himself before he made the first move. Killian met Henry's blade with his own, although he used much less force than he would when battling a real foe. The two rushed up and down the Jolly's decks, their blades shining in the afternoon sun as they sparred.

"Do you yield, Prince Henry?" Killian asked playfully after he'd spun the sword from Henry's hand with his signature flick movement.

"I do." Henry chuckled, panting slightly from exertion as he leaned back against the mast.

"You're really coming along with your fencing." Killian admitted, putting the sword down.

"I had a good teacher." Henry replied.

"Well, I try my best." Killian responded.

"Yeah, I meant Grandpa, but you're pretty good too." Henry teased, leading the way across the deck to the hatch that led below deck, "Come on, your treasure is in your quarters."

"Can you give me any clues, lad?" Killian asked as he followed his stepson down into his cabin.

"You know I can't. You'll just have to open the box and discover your treasure yourself." Henry replied, staying a few feet away while Killian walked to the box on the desk.

With a deep breath, Killian opened the box and a smile immediately lit up his face. Inside was Emma's Baby's Breath wedding bouquet with his black bowtie neatly tied around the stems. He carefully reached out and plucked the note from the bouquet.

 

_The day that our love started winning,_

_And we celebrated our happy beginning._

 

"Thank you for arranging this with Emma, Henry." Killian said, turning to his stepson as he pocketed the note, "Both you and your mother clearly put a lot of work into it and I appreciate it."

"It's no problem." Henry assured, "Now go home. My Mom is waiting for you. I'll be at my other Mom's house tonight."

"Aye, lad." Killian nodded, picking up the bouquet before he headed for home.

 

\---

 

Killian reached out to knock on the front door before he frowned at his own actions. It was his home, the one he'd chosen for their happy ending, he didn't need to knock. He carefully pushed the door open and entered the house. He was wearing the leather jacket she loved so much, the Middlemist flower in the buttonhole and the bouquet of Baby's Breath in the curve of his hook.

"Swan?" he called, moving further into the house.

"Hello Captain." Emma called in response from where she was stood beside the roaring fire. She was dressed in a simple white lace dress and Killian was sure that she'd never looked so beautiful or so much like the Saviour.

"Evening, love." he greeted, moving towards her and giving her a gentle kiss, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day! Have you had fun?" Emma asked, taking his hand in her own.

"Aye, but I realised that my days are not much fun without you in them." Killian replied, leaning into her, "Next time you plan a treasure hunt, let's do it together."

Emma smiled and nodded, leaning in for another kiss, "Deal." she murmured against his lips.

"You've treated me to your poetry all day, will you let me treat you a little?" Killian suggested as he pulled back, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa.

"Almost everything you say is a flowery poem." Emma teased, leaning into him as they sat together.

"My Swan, you shine to me like a breaking dawn. When your hair flows, my breath slows. My heart races with every single one of your embraces." Killian murmured softly, placing kisses on her neck as he spoke, "My love for you is true, I fully intend to spend the rest of my life stuck to you like glue. You are divine, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my Valentine?"

"Yes." Emma replied, her voice soft as she leaned forward and kissed him, closing her eyes and letting the sensations from the kiss wash over her.

Killian pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as the heat from the fireplace warmed them and cast shadows around the room.

"I love you, Emma." Killian murmured, pulling away for air, "The memories you've reminded me of today have proved to me once again how strong and true our love is."

"I love you too, Killian." Emma whispered, gently stroking the scruff on his cheek, "I had a whole evening planned, but let's sail away."

"Aye, love. Let's." Killian agreed, allowing her to lead the way to the stairs and to their bedroom beyond.


End file.
